


Lunch Date

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other KB cast are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: When Heechul asked Kyunghoon to have a lunch date with him, Kyunghoon didn’t expect that there’s another person that he invited to be with them.(originally posted on asianfanfics.com)





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy plot. I love writing simple stories for me to finish it easily lol

“It’s nice to have date outside this time,” Heechul said jokingly, while wrapping his arms around Kyunghoon. Kyunghoon nodded and he smiled brightly at him in return. It might be a friendly gesture, depends on who will look at them, as they always display such kind of skinship in the variety show they are both in. But for the both of them, there’s a deeper meaning between those holding hands and casual hugging.

In their relationship of two months, they rarely go outside to go on a date. With Kyunghoon being a homebody, and Heechul playing games for the rest of the day when he has a day-off, that fact is not a shocker at all. Finally, they are having a date that requires walking, going to a different place, and eating something fancier than usual.

Yes, two months. They’ve been together for two months now and if they will be asked if how it has been, both might answer that this was the happiest two months of their lives. Surprisingly, they reached the time of Heechul’s longest dating period and they’re planning to surpass that. If everything will go smoothly, they might also surpass Kyunghoon’s.

In spite of being together for those months, the cast of Knowing Bros still didn’t know they’re dating. They both decided to keep their relationship hidden for a couple of reasons. First, they personally think that it was fun to play the hide and seek. Second, Janghoon hyung might be jealous of his adopted son because Kyunghoon got the love of his life. And most importantly, if they tell it to them, the information might reach to JTBC, and they will probably dedicate a whole episode about their bromance.

_Honestly, JTBC started it all._

So when they became a couple, the brothers did not suspect a thing. They just assumed that it’s just Kyunghoon and Heechul being themselves, and that they are just so close to each other that they don’t mind doing all those skinship behind the cameras.

When they arrived at the restaurant Heechul recommended, they chose to sit far from the windows. Although no one will think suspiciously, it’s still the best for the both of them to be careful. They are celebrities after all, so they need to watch every move they make.

Their planned day and time of their date was a good one, since the sky is very calm at the moment so there’s no hint of raining. It’s also not that sunny outside, just perfect for them to go out of the house.

Kyunghoon was very much enjoying his boyfriend’s company, even if the topics of their conversation are so random and out of this world sometimes. Heechul and Kyunghoon are the complete opposite of each other. Heechul loves talking and Kyunghoon is very shy and quiet. Heechul has a lot of friends while you can count Kyunghoon’s friends with your fingers. It’s amazing how they’re so different yet they complete each other at the same time.

They are in the middle of comfortable silence when suddenly, Heechul’s phone rang.

“You’re here already? Ok then, we are on the second floor, our table is in the right side of the room near the wall,” he directed to the person on the other line.

“Who is that?” Kyunghoon asked, confusion is evident from his expression.

“I asked you earlier if I can confirm our relationship to my closest friends and you said it was fine,” Heechul explained and Kyunghoon nodded understandingly. “I’m telling her now,” the older man clarified.

Couple of minutes later, both of the men heard footsteps, an indication that his close friend already arrived.

“Makdong-ah!” Heechul greeted, standing up. Kyunghoon stood up as well, being polite. Heechul and the girl, which Kyunghoon knows to himself he already met and he just can’t point it out, hugged each other. A pang of jealousy was felt by Kyunghoon from that simple gesture.

“Kyunghoon, this is Hani, do you remember her?” Heechul introduced her to Kyunghoon.

_Ah yes, Hani. She’s the one he told me before._

Although Heechul explained the situation already, Kyunghoon can’t help himself but to wonder why does she need to be here. Kyunghoon is never a confident man, he’s always this shy to strangers and he always believe that he lacks at different areas. This is the reason why he still asks himself what Heechul find in him that worth loving and worth caring.

Besides, Hani is one of his closest friends. Even though the span of time of Heechul knowing Hani and Heechul knowing him is almost the same, Hani is still different. They’ve shared each other’s secrets and they’ve been each other’s shoulder to lean on. Something that Kyunghoon didn’t achieve in all those years when they were not together.

_She’s got everything, how can I go against her?_

They all sat down and after Hani ordered her own food, which is seemingly fewer than the men ordered, she immediately devours it.

“Ya, as if you’re not in front of Kyunghoon oppa,” Heechul said as a warning, and that made Kyunghoon smile a little bit.

“Sorry oppa, I’m just hungry,” she defended herself but still started eating properly.

“So I invited you here because I want to announce something,” Heechul said proudly. Hani turned her attention towards Heechul and much to Kyunghoon’s surprise, the older held the younger’s hand.

“We’re dating,” Heechul declared with a smile. It must have been a relieving moment for Kyunghoon but it wasn’t enough for him yet. What he was waiting was the girl’s response.

Hani’s eyes widen with surprise, and her lips started to form a smile.

“Really? Daebak!” That was Hani’s reply. This time, Kyunghoon felt happiness, reassurance, and relief all at the same time. “At last, the Great Kim Heechul found someone that will match his wits,” she added.

Heechul looked at Kyunghoon to see his reaction. At the times like this, Kyunghoon doesn’t really know how Heechul can read him like an open book. Kyunghoon thought that maybe him being brutally honest helped Heechul, that even his expression cannot lie.

“Wait, are you jealous of her?” Heechul asked and Kyunghoon felt his ears started to heat up out of embarrassment.

“She’s my younger sister, nothing more,” Heechul stated and his grip in Kyunghoon’s hand became tighter.

“You’re the only one I got,” Heechul said and hugged Kyunghoon to show his affection towards the younger.

“I’m here, you know,” Hani stated and the men let go of each other’s embrace.

“Hani-ah, when did your hair start to burn?” Heechul joked, and Hani whined. Maybe they were right; Kyunghoon really witnessed the Hee-siblings banter right in front of him.

“Really oppa, when I get mad at you, Kyunghoon oppa and I will exchange numbers and I will tell him all of the embarrassing things I know from you,” she said and Kyunghoon laughed.

“Ya! When did you learn how to attack to your older brother’s teasing?” Heechul asked and Hani just smiled at Kyunghoon.

_She knows what’s up._

“But in all seriousness, I’m so happy for the both of you. You look so cute together,” Hani stated. “Kyunghoon oppa,” she said and Kyunghoon’s eyebrows rose.

“Don’t ever let Heechul oppa tell you that you’re the lucky one in this relationship. Because honestly, he’s the lucky one,” Hani confessed, and Kyunghoon can’t stop himself from laughing. He earned a weak hitting on the arm from Heechul.

All of a sudden, Hani stood up after finishing her food.

“I enjoyed this day, thank you Kyunghoon oppa and Heechul oppa,” Hani said, starting to leave the table. Kyunghoon noticed how Hani winked at Heechul when he was about to stop her from leaving. That may indicate that Hani has another schedule after this… or maybe she doesn’t want to be in between their precious date. Kyunghoon will never know.

“I hope you’ll both be very happy, I know you will. When something happens, Kyunghoon oppa and I will really exchange numbers and every time he texts me, I’ll give one weakness of Heechul oppa,” Hani said and laughed uncontrollably. When she calmed herself down, she said her goodbyes.

“That woman,” Heechul said to himself, which Kyunghoon heard.

“I might get her phone number tomorrow,” Kyunghoon stated, or rather, teased Heechul before they continue spending the rest of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for the mistakes I've done. Feel free to point them out, it will help me a lot to improve :D Also, sorry if it's a bit OOC. I just really want to contribute in this small kyungchul/KB community :)


End file.
